


360

by ayas3ri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hickeys, Jealous Keith, Keith is Intoxicated, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Love Bites, Mother Hunk, So he might be a little bit OC, keith is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: You alongside the paladins get a taste of a weird alien drink. Seeing how Keith is so quiet, you decide to take advantage of his vulnerable state and get to know him better. However, he has other plans...





	360

**Author's Note:**

> [ok, but I love Keith and I wanted to see him drunk and jealous. Hope I did it right]

Keith was awfully quiet tonight.

It was… _unsettling_ , to say the least _._ But no one really noticed, all paladins being in their own state of euphoria. It was all the fault of some elixir you guys received as a reward for saving a random exotic planet from the control of the Galra. The natives there wouldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer, so in the end, you accepted it. Neither of you had any idea of the magic properties or of the taste the drink had; so you all went head on and celebrated with toasting over another victory. 

 _You all earned it._  

At first, no one felt a thing: the liquor tasted great, a bit sweet, but nothing _too_ suspicious. Like juice—and definitely better than whatever Coran had you drink a while ago. You all wanted to relax so you drank and drank, succumbing to the ecstasy that the drink had to offer.

It took a while for all to kick in…And it surely kicked in _hard_ , with a spell of dizziness and a bubbly feeling inside your stomach. Heightened your senses and gave you weird thoughts. Luckily, you haven’t drank much, not a fan of parties…

_But the others…_

Pidge was babbling nonsense, in a heated conversation with Shirogane “Space Dad”, sitting cross-legged on the floor and nodding from time to time as if he understood her words. He probably didn’t, but he was playing nice, watching the girl with a fond smile. Lance was being louder than usual, running around and putting himself in danger by climbing the castle’s walls while poor Hunk ran after him. Making sure Lance wasn’t going to fucking  _die_ because of a stupid stunt. It’s safe to say that Lance drank the most out of all while Hunk barely touched the drink, being the only one suspicious of that turquoise substance. It messed with Lance's head--but in a fun way. Coran with Allura simply sat in a corner, story-telling about old days. Only the black haired paladin sat alone on the couch, holding a cup in his hands and staring intensely at it with furrowed eyebrows. He looked so adorable, sporting that sweet pout, clearly troubled by something but no one there to tell that to. He didn’t bother to interact with others, although at first he laughed—he actually  _laughed_ with a big grin on his face—with Hunk, amused by his jokes. But the more he drank, the more he became quieter.

And ended up there.

You sighed. From time to time, he glanced around,  _clearly_ searching for company. Whenever he made eye contact with you on the far end of the room (you were laughing at Lance’s antics), he glanced to the side, sheepish and looking  _flustered._ He was begging you with his big blue puppy-eyes: a sight to behold on Keith Kogane’s face. A very rare one. He  _wanted_ to talk to you. So that’s what you did; finishing your drink (feeling that that little amount won’t hurt you since you were already slightly tipsy) and started walking towards him.

Keith’s reaction was immediate, taken by surprise by your sudden apparition. He tried to play it cool, though, acting as if he wasn’t paying attention to you all this time—but he was fidgeting happily. You sat down on the couch next to him, exasperated: you didn’t want to imagine what was Keith really like under the drink’s influence but it couldn’t be worse than Lance. At least, for once, Keith seemed calm. You half-expected him to lash out at Lance for his stupid behavior or be his meaner self; or at least be immune to alcohol (if you could call that concoction  _‘alcohol’_ ). But he was  _oddly_ tame. And it scared you. But it couldn’t be _that_ bad. Maybe he actually won't be so defensive.

“What’s up, Keith?” you ask, smiling at him.

The black haired boy turns to you, frowning and looking menacing. What the hell did you do to piss him off?!  _He_ wanted this! “I’m bored. This sucks.”

You sighed; this was going to be  _entertaining._ He was slurring. And you had to appeal to a sulky Keith now. “I’m sorry you think so. How come you didn’t bail out yet?”

To your shock, a light blush dusted his cheeks. You could only wonder what the hell was going on inside his head right now since you were so confused. “I want to see Lance f-falling on his face.”

“Ah…” you sighed. “That’s more like you, Keith. But still, no one is really keeping you here against your will. If you feel like taking some fresh air—“

“You want to get rid of me or sumfin?” he says, obviously displeased with how you treat him. You raised your hands in defense, not exactly having planned on pissing him off. You just didn’t want him to feel out of place or feel as if he’s forced to be here. Keith was a loner and everyone respected his privacy: the lone wolf that craved for affection and attention unbeknown to all. Yet, before you could say something, another disturbance interrupted your conversation.

You were suddenly assaulted by no other than the Blue Paladin. He shouted your name and jumped on you, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You were confronted with Lance’s broad chest as he started rubbing his cheek against the top of your head, as if he was a cat. An endearing act that you would’ve enjoyed fully were it not for the fact that Lance was so forceful with his love, strangling you. You didn’t even manage to hug him back because you were so taken aback by his sudden affection; you probably hugged Lance more often than the others, but never without mutual agreement. He simply just... _attacked_ you. Not as if you entirely minded.

“Lance!” you gasped, feeling like you were quickly remaining out of air. You tried to push him away, but he was stronger. “L-Lance, let—let go, you’re—“

“Mmmm, but I looove you~” he chanted; a thing you wouldn’t take serious because he was under the influence. He was probably just spouting that kind of shit to everyone: you heard him even attempting to say that to Keith before he got punched in the guts for trying to hug the older boy. Not a fun time: Lance sulked for a few minutes before recovering and resuming to have fun. “Do you love me, [name]?”

“I—“ you couldn’t possibly answer that because he was strangling the words out of your throat. Before he could make you pass out with his intense love, he was pulled off of you by the collar by none other than Hunk.

“Lance…” he reprimanded the boy with a serious voice, obviously frustrated and tired of acting like a babysitter. Lance was struggling in his grip, lifted in the air, still wanting a piece of you. “Come on, Lance, leave [name] alone…”

“But—But I wannaaa…” the tanned boy whined, pouting in disappointment.

“No, Lance. Time up. We’re going to bed. You’re wasted.”

“Nooooo, I still want to stay—“

“Nope, not gonna listen.” As Hunk was saying that, he started dragging Lance with him, being stronger than the Blue paladin. “You caused too much trouble and you’re gonna regret it in the morning.” Hunk smiled sympathetically at you and whispered a ‘sorry’ in Lance’s stead.

Lance could only shout and trash around as he was thrown out of the room. When he was gone, you let out a deep breath, rubbing your neck—he really had a strong grip, huh. “What the quiznak was that…?” you mumbled to yourself—but then suddenly you felt a shiver run down your spine. A threatening aura reached you and put you on edge: _where did that come from?_ You quickly turned your body towards the Red Paladin and discovered the source of that menacing aura. It was coming from Keith, who was glaring at the cup in his hands, on the verge of breaking it barehanded. _‘Huh?! Why is he so pissed?!’_ you thought, panicking. Was he really that angry that Lance came around him? Did he hate him so much? ‘Aaaaa, what can I do to calm him down?!’

“K-Keith—“ He reacted by dropping the empty cup on the ground and jumping on  _you_. “Huh?!” you made an ugly sound as the dark haired boy  _straddled_ your waist, sitting on top of you and successfully trapping you from going away. His arms were on the either side of your head, palms resting on the couch backrest, and his legs on either side of you. He hovered above you, his expression darkened and hungry, his blue eyes hypnotizing and sucking you in. You couldn’t help but blush, afraid of the sudden closeness between the two of you. Keith was reserved with everyone and kept his touches scarce, probably because he was afraid of getting attached and he didn’t know how to interact with another human being. _He was cute as that._

But this was… _not_ something that Keith would do willingly. Or maybe it was just a side of him that you didn't realize he had. Keith was a mystery-- _and a huge dork._

Seeing that he won’t say anything and just prefers to stare into your soul as if you could  _guess_ his intentions (which was probably what Keith hoped for), you had to fill in the gaps: “Uhh, Keith? What are you doing?” You couldn’t just push him off: he was probably stronger than Lance. You had no idea what he was thinking in this position. Assuming dominance over you?

_???_

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, probably displeased with the fact that you didn’t connect with him. It only made you even more confused. “Lance.” He simply said.

“…Uh…L-Lance? Wh-What’s up with him? Did uh his presence bothered you?”

“Are you close to him?” Keith cut you off, low in tone and threatening. “Huh? Are you close to Lance? Do you—“ he gulped, nervous all of a sudden. “—like him?”

“Eh? Y-Yeah, I do like Lance.” When he narrowed his eyes dangerously, you knew it was the wrong answer. But it was the truth: you didn’t dislike Lance… “Y-You mean like  _friends_  or more than that?”

“More than that—ugh, never-never mind!” he let out a sigh, displeased yet determined. You couldn’t quite follow what the hell was going on. “I don’t like him touching you. Don’t let him do that again! I hate when he does that…” He seemed very vehement about it and it made you wonder what was he trying to imply.

“Wait—are you  _jealous_ , Keith?” When he heard the ‘sinful’ word, Keith paled, shocked, then his whole face turned incredibly red.

 “N-N-NO-No! Why would you think that?!” he stuttered slightly and turned his head, pouting. But that blush was a dead giveaway. “There’s no way I’m jealous cause you’re on such good terms with that idiot or that you talk more with him than  _me_  or that he makes you laugh with his silly jokes and _oh Quiznak_ , you spend too much time with him!” He ended his rant, drifting off because he realized he said  _too_ much. He simply stared at you, embarrassed.

You blinked—then broke into a sweet smile.  _Damn_ , Keith was so cute when he was drunk. It was obvious he was, otherwise he wouldn’t have ‘confessed’ like this. And his speech had a slight jovial lilt that was uncharacteristic to him. Even if he tried to keep steady, he still swayed to the side, eyes a bit unfocused. And he was simply wearing his heart and feelings on his sleeve, too in the open. _Vulnerable. Saying things he'd normally be too afraid to share._ So there was clearly something else that was making him so talkative.  _Or this was a side was of Keith that he kept hidden until now. Who knows?_

“I don’t like Lance… _in that way_. You can rest assured about that.”

Keith’s face broke in large grin, his whole complexion lighting up. You think that was the cutest think you’ve ever seen on him and you ‘awwed’, much to Keith’s confusion. But he ignored that and gave course to his inner feelings and instincts. He suddenly leaned towards you, resting his forehead against your shoulder, in the crook of your neck. Your body froze, not knowing how to react to  _that_ one. You brokenly stuttered his name, face hot. His breath fanned against your skin and made your mind go nuts. He even started to laugh and the vibrations only tickled you, creating butterflies in your stomach.

When he suddenly stopped, you got worried. “K-Keith? Everything ok?”

“Dunno, I just like you so much, [name]…” he mumbled, broken pieces of sentences. "Just afraid that you'll reject me..." 

But you couldn’t just believe him so easily. He was only talking bullshit. Maybe the drink had the effect to make anyone affectionate. Lance easily declared his love, so why wouldn’t Keith also be a bit more lovable than usual? You put a hand around him and patted him on the back. “Mmm, I-I like you too, Keith.”

“You don’t believe me…” A dangerous tone, low in volume. He wasn’t amused. “You’re only saying that.”

“No, I—“

“But you’ll see the truth.” As he was speaking, his lips caressed your neck softly. “You’ll see that I’m  _way_ better than Lance and you’ll like me how I like you.” This time, he started pressing kisses to your neck, making your whole body jolt with energy. They felt  _so_ good…Made you lift up your chin, giving him more access to your neck, which he gladly took. His hands from the couch switched to your shoulders, holding you tight, as if he didn’t want to let go. Your fingers dug into his black shirt, his jacket discarded somewhere he only knew. He nipped at your skin with his teeth, trying to clumsily find your sweet spot. He had a bit of trouble with that; even if he tried to be an alpha male, he was clearly overwhelmed with this task and he had no idea what he was doing. He probably asked Lance for advice or watched an inappropriate movie. Or he was simply a natural. But, either way, you like what he was doing to you, testing and biting, desiring for your flesh. He obviously wanted to be more ferocious but didn’t have the guts to. 

“Keith…” you moaned lowly, catching his attention in the process.

The cute and adorable boy stopped what he was doing for a few seconds, chuckling darkly. “I like the sound of that…” he sighed dreamily. “That’s why I’m going to make you mine for all to see.”

“What do you—Eeek!” you yelped when you fell his mouth take a bite out of you— _playfully_ , of course. “Keith!” but he wouldn’t go away. He nipped at your skin, making you squirm and turn in his hold, until he was satisfied with his work. “S-Stop…” To your luck, he actually did. “Keith?” you asked, as he was unmoving. He simply stood there, with his head in your shoulder—so you shook him a bit, calling his name more vehemently this time.

And then you heard his  _snores_ …

 _“Ah….”_ you sighed disappointed.  _“I see…”_  

 

The next morning, things were a disaster. Allura and Coran were pretty normal, being their ordinary happy self, Shiro looked  _tired_  and Pidge stared at the notes she took yesterday and couldn’t understand shit from them. Hunk, aside from having huge black circles under his eyes (‘It took me a while before I could put Lance to sleep. He kept pestering me to tell him a bedtime story while clinging onto me. It was horrible.’), was pretty cheery. Lance, on the other hand...He looked like shit and he kept on moaning in distress while sitting down on the couch. He was sick— _hangover._ You were tasked with taking care of him, his head on your lap and continually pressing a wet rag on his forehead. He seemed to enjoy your presence, keeping on flirting with you despite being in this state. But your thoughts were elsewhere, focused on Keith. You didn’t see him since yesterday, when you had to ask Space Dad to help you with the sleeping boy. With a heavy sigh, Shiro picked up Keith like he was a pillow and you thanked him as he carried Keith away.

Since then, though…You dreaded his appearance, but at the same time, awaited it.

“You know, how about we go on a date later, [name]? Since you so carefully take care of me, I have to repay you somehow…” Lance wiggled his eyebrows at you and you just laughed at his attempt.

“Better focus on getting better first, Lancey Lance.”

“Morning!” a voice you knew so well said, slightly cheery—but making you jump out of your skin. You didn’t even dare to look in Keith’s direction, blushing brightly. “What’s going on here?” he asked as he most certainly approached you after seeing the compromising position you and Lance were. “Hey,  _you two_.” This time, you couldn’t avoid meeting Keith’s burning gaze: he was smiling, but it looked forced.  _He was jealous._

“H-Hi, Keith…” ‘Gah, he surely doesn’t remember anything! This is so embarrassing!’

Keith’s eyes wandered over your form and stopped on your neck, where the hickey was. You made sure to leave it uncovered so he could  _see_  what he has done. Everyone already knew what happened, so you weren’t hiding anything. The black haired boy then amusedly pointed at the purple hickey on your neck, acting like an arrogant prick as he tried to tease you. “Who did that to you? Seems like you had fun yesterday, huh?” He didn’t seem entirely pleased, a hint of jealousy in the tone of his voice and probably thinking that Lance or someone else did that to you.  _Does he not remember anything?_  Since he was wiggling his eyebrows while looking between you and the Blue paladin.

You gave him a blank look, knowing that the news will shock him (and you tried not to laugh at imagining his reaction). Taking a deep breath, you told him “ _You_ did it, Keith.”

For a few seconds, he didn’t react. He simply blinked. Then he burst “WHAT?!”

Lance chuckled in the background while you tried to contain your laughter. Keith’s face was priceless. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s true.”

“…” his mouth was wide opened,  _shocked_. His cheeks were deep red—even his ears were blushing. “I—I did… _not?_ ”

“You don’t seem convinced, Keith.” Lance added.

“Sh-Shut up!” Keith blurted out, ashamed.

You only sighed. “You better take responsibility for your words, Keith.” You were only teasing him, but still hoping that things would get serious with Keith. The boy gasped and then hid his face behind his hands, so adorably. You giggled. “Umm, I’ll explain it all to you later, Keith..”

He only nodded.  _That was going to be interesting._


End file.
